1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing an unwinding of an end of a roving when roving bobbins doffed from a roving frame are transported to the vicinity of a creel of a spinning frame or the roving bobbins are mounted to the respective creels of the spinning frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a means for transporting roving bobbins doffed from roving frames to spinning frames, a roving bobbin transporting system has been developed in which a transporting rail system is arranged between the positions above the roving frames and the positions above the spinning frames, bobbin carriages are movably supported by the transporting rail system, roving bobbins doffed from the flyer frames are suspended from respective bobbin hangers of the bobbin carriages so that the roving bobbins are transported in this suspended condition to the respective positions above the spinning frames. Furthermore, as means for mounting roving bobbins transported to the respective positions above the spinning frames to the respective spinning creels, a roving bobbin exchange apparatus has been developed so that roving bobbins are automatically exchanged with empty bobbins on the respective spinning creels.
When roving bobbins are transported by the above-mentioned roving transporting system or roving bobbins are mounted on the respective spinning creels by the bobbin exchange apparatus, the following problem has arisen. Namely, since the roving end of a roving bobbin doffed from the roving frame is not sufficiently attached to the winding portion of the roving bobbin, the roving end separates from the winding portion of the roving bobbin and sags down during the transportation of the roving bobbins, or during the roving bobbin exchange operation in the spinning frame. This sagging occurs frequently in the case of a combed yarn, and the weight of the roving in the sagging portion causes the roving on the roving bobbin to be gradually unwound, and the unwound roving of the roving bobbin is scattered and causes various problems.